Cronicles of Earth: Cylon Occupation
by Gavin Chaos
Summary: Set two years before the Cylon attack on the Colonies. The Colonists will soon go out in search of Earth. The Cylons have already found it.


****

Chronicles of Earth:

Cylon Occupation

By: Gavin Chaos 

Disclaimer/Authors Notes : I do not own Battlestar Galactica, nor do I own any of the characters that will eventually appear in the story that are a part of the series. Now for the story itself, the first chapter is short because I just wanted to introduce the two major players, Brian and James McDowell, the chapter lengths will be longer in the following chapters and the story will pick up pace soon. This story takes place on Earth, and the events that take place in my story are, to my knowledge, only influenced by the series, not vice-verse. Hope you enjoy.

It was a get together at the McDowell place. The two owners, Brian and James McDowell had inherited the mansion along with a mass amount of money when their parent's had died. They were both around the age of twenty two, handsome but in different ways. Brian was tall, with a large build, wide pale green eyes and a kind face. James was shorter, with a darker complexion and narrow, almost calculating eyes. Twice a month they invited others in the area to a night of drinking and games. Nearly everyone they invited came, because everyone had plenty of money to blow and everyone enjoyed themselves on the few occasions that they got to see the two brothers. They were often out of the country on business or pleasure.

The usual faces attended. Everyone who was young, rich and beautiful was about playing poker or lounging out on the terrace which overlooked a massive Oriental Koi-Pond. Soft music played out there and usually the couples would forget about the games and go out there to enjoy some time alone. Inside, the music was louder, and everyone was gathered around the poker tables of the billiard room or playing pool or darts. Some of the best players from the area were sitting down, tossing hundreds of thousands of dollars in to the pot.

---

Brian leaned back, shifting the cigar in his mouth aside and blowing out some smoke as he looked at the two cards in his hand. There were only five players left in the game. His brother, An attractive woman named Caroline, A young couple by the names of Jared and Melissa, and himself. He had a good hand once the flop had been called, and judging by the transparent expressions of everyone around him except James, they didn't have a better one. Brian smiled wider as the bet came to him, and threw in another three hundred thousand dollars into the pot.

James glanced around at the other players, his poker face unreadable. Caroline, who was sitting across from him looked up as he appraised her expression and smiled. He smiled back slightly before shifting his expression to Jared and Melissa. They were whispering to each other and laughing quietly, thoughtlessly tossing in money when they had no chance of winning. Neither of them knew how to play Texas Hold-Em, but they always liked throwing away money that wasn't theirs.

The final bets were made and the last cards burned and turned over. Jared and Melissa had nothing, and Caroline likewise didn't have anything that could win. Brian threw down a King and Queen which matched the two that had been turned over. "Two pairs" He said triumphantly.

The others moaned as they slumped back in their chairs while James just smiled enigmatically. He then turned over his cards. Brian's shout of triumph died as he stared at the cards.

James leaned back and grinned. "Royal Flush"

---

After the last of the guests had left, Brian shut the door and went back into the billiard room. He saw James standing out on the terrace, leaning against the rail and looking up at the overcast sky.

"Well James, another fun night, wouldn't you say" Brian asked him warmly.

The other sighed. "How many times have I told you not to call me by that name"

Brian frowned, slightly chastised. "My apologies, Three."

"Have you heard the report" Three asked, turning toward the larger man.

"I have not."

Three smiled slightly, the nodded. "Six has made contact with Dr. Gaius Baltar in Caprica City. She estimates that it will take a couple of years to get in to the defense mainframe of the colonies. If all goes well, the humans will try and make their way here, either through superstition or we'll give them the information somehow."

"Has there been anything from Shar--from Twelve"

A sardonic smile played across Three's face. "No. Four, or Doral if you would prefer, has reported that he managed to get a sleeper-agent of Twelve in to one of the Battlestars. Galactica, I believe."

"That bucket? Why not just shoot her? It would seem a better end than rotting on that thing." Eight said, but with a small smile on his face.

"I agree, but Four says that Galactica's commander is very informed. We might be able to get something out of it. Seven has discovered the arms base that the Colonial's had built. We won't bother getting supplies from it just yet, but it could be useful."

"It's hard to believe that it's all finally coming in to place. We've worked for this for so long, now. God's will shall be realized." Eight said, a look of pure pleasure sweeping across his face.

"Before that, I have something for you to do."

"Yes"

"I want you to copulate with that one woman, Caroline. She seems to be taken with you." Three said, a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Is this a plan of Theirs?"

"No, I don't believe that They know anything about it."

"So this isn't an order from Them"

"It doesn't have to be." Three said, casting a sharp glace at Eight.

Eight paused a moment, before bowing slightly.

"By your command, Three."

__

Additional Authors Notes: The number designation is slightly confusing, I know, but my take on it is that the model number is similar to rank. The lower the number, the higher the rank. Meaning, that Six is in the middle of the rank structure, while Sharon/Boomer is the lowest ranking Human-Cylon. The names and number designations will both be used when a Cylon is conversing with a human or other Cylon.


End file.
